vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nadakhan
Summary The prince of Djinnjago, Nadakhan left his realm to pursue life as a pirate, granting those in his crew wishes. However, he was trapped in the Teapot of Tyrahn by his rival Captain Soto, his crew being imprisoned in different realms. Sealed in the teapot for years, he was ultimately released by Clouse in a effort to regain his body. However, Nadakhan easily tricked him into wishing himself into the teapot and sought revenge on the Ninja for the destruction of his home realm. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C physically, higher with the Element of Metal, Varies with the Djinn Blade, Unknown with wishes Name: Nadakhan, Nadakhan the Djinn Origin: '''Ninjago '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown, likely hundreds of years. '''Classification: '''Djinn Prince, Captain of the Sky Pirates Crew, Djinn King '''Powers and Stats: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Enhanced Senses, Genius Intelligence, Expert Pilot, Expert Fighter, Weapon Mastery, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Teleportation, Magic, Flight, Technological Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (by trapping someone's body and soul in the Djinn Blade), Power Absorption, Sealing, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation (via the Djinn Blade), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation (Can swap minds), Precognition, Sound Manipulation, Creation, Statistics Amplification, minor Attack Reflection, Poison Manipulation, Intangibility, Smoke Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Invisibility, Plant Manipulation, Transmutation, Can bring inanimate objects to life (with Clouse's Dark Magic), Summoning, Wish Granting, Reality Warping (Turned New Ninjago City a city full of fangirls to attack Kai), Fusionism, BFR, Clairvoyance, Catoptromancy, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Power Nullification, can change and revert powers, Causality Manipulation (Can make it so that past events never happened), likely Empathic Manipulation and Death Manipulation (As a Djinn King, he lacks his old restrictions), Minor Fate Manipulation, can harm intangible beings, Resistance to Fire, Ice, Earth, and Poison (Only briefly paralyzed by an entire bottle of the Tiger Widow's poison, which can kill a full grown man with a single drop in a few minutes) and likely several others Attack Potency: Building level+ physically (Should be comparable, if not superios to the Ninja), higher with the Element of Metal (Which he can use with the Djinn Blade), Varies with the Djinn Blade (Depending on the amount of souls absorbed, it can lift in the air and combine from multiple city blocks, to potentially remaking the entire Realm of Djinjago, thought its size is unknown), Unknown with wishes (the true limits of his wish granting powers are unknown) Speed: FTL (reacted to, dodged, blocked and deflected multiple lasers easly, faster than all the Ninja), higher with the Element of Speed (which can use with the Djinn Blade) Lifting Strength: Unknown, Varies with telekinesis Striking Strength: Building Class+, higher with the Element of Metal (which can use with the Djinn Blade) Durability: Building level+, higher with the Element of Metal (which can use with the Djinn Blade) Stamina: Likely very high Range: Tens of meters with various elemental and absorbed powers, at least hundreds of kilometers via teleportation (able to teleport in various parts of Ninjago), Varies with the Djinn Blade's telekinesis, Unknown, possibly up to Cross-Universal via wishes. Standard Equipment: *'The Djinn Blade/Sword of Souls:' A ancient Djinn weapon used by those of royal blood. It is capable of instantly sealing a person and absorbing their soul into the blade. A person can be trapped in the blade by being struck with it or by being wished into it. Within the blade, those who are sealed re put to sleep, giving the wielder all of their powers. If a person is struck rather than wished into the blade, they have a chance to escape, with them being trapped otherwise. *'Daggers:' 4 daggers, which are his primary weapon of choice when he doesn't have the Djinn Blade. *'Guns:' 4 guns which he sometimes uses as a ranged weapon when he doesn't have the Djinn Blade. Intelligence: Very High, Nadakhan was able to trick the all of Ninjago that the Ninja were criminals, and to trick the NInja into wishing themselves away. He's also a really smart pirate and captain. Weaknesses: Nadakhan cannot make selfless wishes go poorly. The Tiger's Widow venom is capable of paralyzing him, making him vulnerable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Wish Granting:' As a Djinn, Nadakhan is capable of granting wishes to anyone, The only things that cannot be wished for are Love, Death, or more wishes. However, upon becoming a Djinn King, he no longer has restrictions on his wishes and can wish for things for himself. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Lego Category:Genies Category:Hax Users Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Variable Tier Category:Unknown Tier Category:Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Element Users Category:Telepaths Category:Soul Users Category:Sword Users Category:Data Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sound Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Death Users Category:Fate Category:Ice Users